


Just Saying 姑妄言之

by nopasanada (FinalCajaNegra)



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-01-10 15:05:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12301674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinalCajaNegra/pseuds/nopasanada
Summary: Some prattle in a pub.酒吧里的胡言乱语。





	Just Saying 姑妄言之

**Author's Note:**

  * For [psychomath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychomath/gifts).



> 我不确定此篇是否糟糕，但还是莽撞地宣称它是送给塞扣老师的礼物，因为这确实为她而作。在一七年的十二月我答应您会继续写，现在我写完了。  
> 如果有朋友读过十月的初版——终版换了写法（并且比预计少了非常多的字数）：并非因为后者更好。我唯一能确保的是，这个故事和十月开头的那个完全一样，自始自终不存在任何情节上的更改。如果不喜欢文风，希望您至少能从故事中获得享受。

你要请我喝酒，陌生男人宣布，五分钟前他用“幽灵并不存在”的论调吸引到汤米的注意力。（不是因为这个，吉布森对着汤米的耳边吹气，是因为他和我长得几乎一模一样！你明知道的。）或者你们要请我喝酒，随便吧，男人改口，幽灵·我的青年版·但你真的不该存在·先生。他对着他左边的一团空气引用汤米先前话语中的透露的信息，煞有介事地大谈特谈，而事实上吉布森的幽灵坐在他右前方一点的位置注视着他。这不怪他，只有汤米能看见吉布森。你都有一个幽灵长得像我了，你当然得请我喝酒。所以汤米为他付了一杯酒钱，即使他看上去已经有些醺醺然。

他们拎着杯子坐到离门和吧台都挺远的一张小木桌子两侧，吉布森没有杯子，吉布森紧挨着汤米坐，渴望地看着汤米半满的啤酒瓶。即使已经过了这么些年，汤米每每看到他脸上这种表情还是会感到愧疚，愧疚加上心疼。这神态常在酒馆与下午茶时出现，而不是晚饭，吉布森对汤米的英式正餐嗤之以鼻。（幽灵什么也吃不到，但就算这样你的晚餐盘也对我没有一丝一毫吸引力，他指出。）麦芽的醇厚香气，汤米向吉布森描述啤酒尝起来的样子，陌生人颇感兴趣地侧头看着这项仪式，每次吉布森想吃或喝点什么，他们都这样做。从“小吉，蛋糕是橘子味的”（酸橘还是甜橘？）发展到“表皮带着牛油的酥滑和块茎皮的甜脆，内芯热绵，淀粉自带的甘甜混着热气，几乎有一种奶油的口感”（你把烤土豆说得像是天大的奢侈享受，吉布森大笑，你甚至都把它烤焦了。），汤米时不时会看报纸的菜谱栏补充更新自己的词句，他不愿意敷衍了事。

结果陌生男人也叫汤米，汤米是非常常见的名字。你可以叫我老汤姆，他对汤米说，我不是真的介意。虽然他事实比汤米大不了多少，不过也就四十左右的中年人，但他颓唐的神气与拖沓的脚步几乎为他增添了二十年的风霜。腿，膝盖，老伤，他说，战场上落下的，没有更多解释，但已经足够了。出于一种古怪的礼貌，汤米也挽起袖子给他看小臂上的陈年刀疤。不过真正给我留下的东西在这里，汤米向老汤姆（听你叫这个名字真奇怪，吉布森皱起鼻子。）示意他的幽灵。我看不见他，老汤姆说。

话匣子打开，后面的事情就好说了。汤米就着酒讲，讲，一直讲，偶尔停下来喝酒。他想从跑到沙滩上开始讲起，却发现他又在回头补充德军的子弹追在他背后，他又是怎样头也不回地跑进法国盟军的防守线。他犹豫一会儿才如实地将当时的内急和盘托出。（真的吗？你看上去不像那么急！甚至连吉布森也是第一次听说开头的这一部分。真的？你都不告诉我你夹屎逃跑的伟大经历？）他不停地讲，吉布森偶尔从旁边补充。法国人，那个法国人，汤米急切地说，我甚至不知道他的名字，但他有你这样的黑色卷发和绿色眼睛。（你知道“吉布森”不是我的名字，吉布森趴在他的肩上哼哼唧唧，你为什么还坚持叫我“小吉”？）老汤姆不置可否。

我到码头，我下船，我上火车，汤米说，当时那周围只有几艘民船，没有一艘上有他。不过当时汤米太疲惫，他没有想明白这意味着什么；等到他想清楚，他就有幽灵了。老汤姆从汤米放在桌面上的钱夹里抽出纸币，又为他俩买下一轮酒。你走回来，汤米朝着他喊，你凭什么说幽灵不存在？吉布森搂着汤米的肩旁劝慰。（你喝得有些醉，他不无担忧地说。）汤米知道自己喝得有些醉。

很简单，老汤姆把给汤米的那一杯放到他的面前，后者基本是立刻就端起来开喝。很简单，老汤姆说，汤米，你有已经过世的家人吗？当然啊，汤米说。他就正住在他去世的父母留给他的房子里。他们的幽灵为什么不回来找你？他们不爱你吗？你爸爸妈妈不爱你吗？你鬼扯，汤米回答，他想用啤酒瓶去揍胆敢说这种话的人的脸，他低头，发现面前的酒已经不知什么时间换成玻璃杯装的白兰地。这种杯子远不如细长瓶颈的啤酒瓶方便趁手，于是他又放弃这个念头。我有最英格兰小镇的幸福童年，汤米说，脑海里激荡着回忆，那些都是远在战争之前了。（别说，吉布森压低声音的警告被汤米忽略。）你爸妈才不爱你呢，汤米说，呸，你爸妈才不爱你呢。

而老汤姆没有父母。我很抱歉，汤米当即为自己的鲁莽言行致歉。（我告诉过你，吉布森说。）老汤姆只有教会孤儿院相依为命的亲生兄弟——哥哥，他说是，眼睛里闪烁着光亮，也许只是倒映酒馆里的灯光——没有从敦刻尔克回来的哥哥。他是我的兄长、父亲、母亲、老师，老汤姆说，我确信我是世界上他最关爱的人了。我找过神父，我找过通灵者，我找过江湖骗子，他若有幽灵，他不可能不回来见我。老汤姆的绿色眼睛都黯淡下去，你找过吗？他问汤米。或许你该找的是医生，你有臆症，你偏执，他声音逐渐低不可闻，像是醉得睡着了。

这些人汤米通通找过，医生那里去得最多。没有关系，你只是心理压力过重，随着时间会好的，你的幻觉会消失的。灵媒神秘的仪式宣称他可以和法国人对话，但说出的话和吉布森在汤米身旁说的大相径庭。通灵者甚至给他介绍了驱魔者。吉布森整天提心吊胆、可怜兮兮地跟在汤米背后，你想让我不再出现。他跑到洗手间去藏起来，我不让你看见，你别去找人驱魔。汤米也隐隐担心关于灵魂灰飞烟灭一类的事，所以他最终把那条联系地址丢进垃圾桶，吉布森很舒了一口气。他放心的样子很可爱，像舒展全身的小动物，于是汤米没忍住亲上去。

他们做爱。很不可思议，但他们真的有办法。他们连触摸都达不到，却能同步达到高潮。汤米骑吉布森，吉布森骑汤米，被单上有汗珠和精液，看起来比一个人能产生的量要多。汤米的单人床嘎吱作响、摇摇晃晃。在混乱中，他们的头顶双双撞到床头的墙。汤米当即疼得要哭出来，吉布森用他没有实体的手指去抚慰他，汤米自己也揉揉头顶，有肿胀的血块。青了吗？他问吉布森。吉布森的头顶没有肿块，幽灵不受伤。汤米躺在他的小小一张床上，吉布森伏在他身上。幸亏你没有体重，汤米说，不然我的床早就塌了。他们的动作确实很激烈，都是参军的青壮年。近两年，性事有逐渐缓和下来的趋势，多了很多温柔情绪。我爱你，小吉，我爱你，汤米热衷说这句话。（我爱你，吉布森有时会故意在外面说，就为了在人群里勾起汤米漫无目的的傻笑。）他抱着一个多的枕头睡觉，假装那是吉布森的实体，吉布森从他身后抱着他。汤米前前后后、周身上下都围绕着吉布森。他再也不去医院了。幸亏医生没有说对，没有任何人会消失。

你说我长得很像他，老汤姆突然开口，汤米这才知道他没有睡着。或者也许他已经睡过一觉，刚刚才醒，也未可知。其实这不能算是汤米的说法，他听到有人说不存在幽灵，条件反射地朝那个方向望去，而吉布森已经仗着优势越过人群站到那人旁边了。汤米！吉布森兴奋地大喊，快看，吉布森围着他转圈圈，我如果有机会过活这十来年，我也许就长这样了。于是汤米奋力地挤过一个又一个人到他们身边去。不是我觉得像，是他觉得像，汤米照实说。那就是你说了，老汤姆坚持，他的观点就是你的观点，所有一切都是你的想象。这样不礼貌，汤米很不高心，你一直这样说，你都没听到我的话，他是独立于我的另一个人，你这样说对他很不礼貌。是吗？老汤姆说，我听完了你敦刻尔克的故事，我只问你一个问题。我洗耳恭听，汤米说，挺直背，像准备好迎战的士兵。

（汤米，吉布森在他的耳边低喃，汤米，汤米，不要听。）

你的法国幽灵，他怎么突然会说英语？

（汤米，我告诉过你了，吉布森的声音突然变远。这真的是吉布森的声音吗？）

他就是学会了，汤米听见自己的声音生硬地回答。那么，老汤姆说，有一个办法可以确认。他不再朝汤米说话，而是对着汤米的隔壁，吉布森在的位置，请你讲几句法语，再要汤米复述给我听。吉布森不说话，他只是畏惧地往汤米身上挤。吉布森，汤米慢慢吞咽口水，吉布森，你会法语吗？吉布森哑口无言。（我是法国人，他用法语说。）吉布森几近不会，因为汤米几近不会。

所有的，所有的，都是你的想象，老汤姆还在对面喋喋不休，从你的梦里、你的记忆里拔地而起虚幻的意象，但记忆是会愚弄人的，还有可能一开始就是错的。那法国人真的有绿色眼睛吗？老汤姆凑近汤米，但只是为了让他看自己的眼睛，因为我事实上有的是一双蓝色眼睛。在近距离和灯光下，汤米终于看清了，从蓝色眼睛里他甚至看到自己的倒影，有一双绿色眼睛。有绿色眼睛的是他还是小吉？他看着吉布森，吉布森看着他。他脸颊这里有一颗痣，汤米发现，立刻手足无措地朝老汤姆比划，我不可能记得这种细节，这只可能是他自己……是他自己的幽灵在这里。是那法国人有一颗痣吗，还是我？你不过是把你的所见所闻补充到你的记忆和想象中去了，因为你感觉我像他。汤米转头去看老汤姆，在同一个位置有一颗小小的淡色痣。这不会——

汤米想端面前的酒喝，但杯子已经空了。你骗人，他大声嚷嚷，你胡说八道，惹得周围的人都注意到他们这桌来。好久不见，小吉布森！三两桌外传来招呼声，他们三人（谁叫我？吉布森问。）都转头去看。吉布森？谁也能看见吉布森？汤米找到救星，如果吉布森是他一个人的幻觉，不会有别人叫出他的名字。查理，老汤姆辨清声音来源，快来这里。查理已经端着自己的酒走到他们这桌来了。查理，汤米，我方才认识的新朋友，他在请我喝酒；汤米，查理，我刚入伍时的战友。汤米根本没有耐心等他介绍完，你也能看见吉布森？你认识他？他还有好多问题没来得及问，就已经被打断了。汤米，你好，查理说，你喝了好多，他感叹，吉布森就坐在我们面前，怎么会有人看不到呢？他亲昵地去握老汤姆的手，小吉布森，大的那个在哪儿呢？你们形影不离。在法国，在敦刻尔克，四零年开始就在那里了，老汤姆回答。查理听明白这句话，他不笑了。寒舍就在附近，查理说，你现下愿意赏光去我那里喝杯茶说几句话吗？

老汤姆起身，穿上他的大衣，戴好他的帽子，理完仪容后朝汤米微微欠身。不过是酒后的几句胡言乱语，姑妄言之，如有冒犯，还请见谅。紧接着，转瞬间他就如同一阵旋风般地随老友离去，留下汤米一个人坐在酒桌旁。小吉，汤米嚅动嘴唇说，小吉，我不明白。（吉布森本来就不是我的名字，你早知道的，这名字属于一个英国人。）小吉，汤米说，扶着桌沿想要站起来。但他喝得也许过多，脚下踉跄，摔到地上，脑袋磕到椅腿上，晕晕乎乎的。（汤米，吉布森急着要来扶他，但他的身影也摇摇晃晃的。）小吉，汤米眨着眼睛昏过去。

先生，请回家去醒酒，侍应生推醒他。汤米一手揉着后脑勺，另一只手撑着从地上坐起来。我们打烊了，侍应生半蹲在地上看他。汤米扶着墙往门外走。先生，钱包。他又转身回去取。没别的东西忘掉了吧？侍应生问，我们真的要关门了。没有了，谢谢，晚安。

有，这点在走回家的马路中央他才想起来。上弦月把他一个人的影子投在地上，路灯映出另一个。路上有一盏老式路灯，他，他的影子，一个垃圾桶，他的另一个影子。不过不重要了，他把东西丢在酒馆，并不意味着就能从那里找回来。汤米也许真的能足够高明到骗过自己，但谎言只被拆穿一次就会失效。


End file.
